An Interesting VisitOperation: ASKHEROUT
by Ra-Power
Summary: New post, BIATCHES!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, I would so be reading these stories for ideas for future episodes. Wouldn't you guys? Oh, the parts in bold have a little author's note on the bottom of the chapter. Their number indicates which note they go to. Sorry, I'd use asteriks, but stupid won't let me.Read during or after the chapter, you choose.

* * *

"But, why must you go, Robin?" Starfire asked as she helped Robin pack his suit case. 

"'Cause he's my cousin, Star. He has the coolest treehouse in his back yard." Robin said, locking his suitcaseand removing his mask.

"Then, may I come?" Starfire asked with her back turned while Robin was transforming into Dick Grayson.

"Hahaha. Why would you want too?"

"Your cousin seems to be what you would call, 'cool'."

"It's against Earth customs to bring your girlfriend to a family visit."

"Ah." She said, walking with him to the shore of Titans Island where Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were waiting to say good-bye. "Farewell Robin."

"Bye, Star." He said getting into the boat that would take him to the taxi that woud take him to the airplane. "If you guys need me, just call me."

It wasn't until Robin was half-way to the cab when Starfire shouted, "HIS GIRLFRIEND!?!?!?"

_Elsewhere..._

**1)"DIN-duhduhduhduhduhduh-DIN! YEAH! Saturday! Dun-dihdihdihdihdihdihdih-din!"** Wally said walking to the tree house in Nigel's backyard.

The elevator greeted him at the tree's base. "Operative Numbuh?" The English Woman's (a.k.a. Nigel's mom) recorded voice asked.

"Four."

"Password?"

"Rock'n'roll! YEAH!" Wally started to play air guitar.

"Incorrect password. Scanners indicate password was changed last week with a hint attached."

"What was the hint again?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Her name sounds like what an Oreo is."

**2)**"Oreos are tasty, so... no. Oreos are... yummy? Is it **Yumi**?"

"No. How thick can you get? I'll give you better hints. Tall, dark hair, Japanese. Her numbuh rhymes with "free"?"

Wally was thinking so hard, you could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "Wait a minute! There's no such number as 'free'."

**3) The tree fell over anime-style with a huge sweatdrop.**

"Wally!" A high-pitched girl voice shouted from across the back.

"Kuki?" Numbuh Four asked.

"About time, you bloody wanker- I mean, password accepted." The elevator pulled Numbuh Four up into the treehouse at sound barrier-breaking speeds, leaving Numbuh Three to wonder why he rushed off so fast.

* * *

As it turns out, I don't own 'Codename: Kids Next Door' either. Who knew? Well? Love it? Hate it? Need it in braille? I'm not posting another chapter until I'm sure you guys have a view on it. If you like it, I'll post outta love. If you don't like it, I'll post outta spite. Nooch. 

**1(You know how Numbuh Four is always making that sounds like he's playing a retarded Ukelele? That's what it is. Still not sure? Watch Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.)**

**2(Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi)**

**3(This is part Teen Titans!)**


	2. Chapter Deux

So, I was waiting for the muse to descend all week, until I read all of your reviews. You inspired me. However, I must ask that all of you sign your reviews, or give your names if you don't want to sign in. I don't know why, but my alter-ego wants it. Onward to the story then!

P.S. PETTIT PROJECT ROCKS!!!

* * *

Numbuh Four was rubbing his neck, trying to recover from the whiplash, when Numbuh Two called him over to the microwave.

"Hey, Numbuh Four, do you know what I really hate?"

"Uh, corn dogs that don't cook all the way?"

Ding Numbuh Two opened the microwave and pulled out his corn dogs. He took a bite, then spit it out. "Blegh! How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Where's Numbuh One?"

"Nigel's in his house, waiting for his cousin to get here." Numbuh Five said from her position on the couch, where she was absent-mindedly flipping through a magazine.

"Ooh! That_is_ today, isn't it!?" Numbuh Three said, walking off of the elevator lift.

They lounged about the tree house for a better part of the day. When it was 6:30 p.m., Numbuh Three decided to walk home.

"I'll walk with you Kuki." Numbuh Four said, hopping up from the couch where he was thrashing Numbuh Two at Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Numbuh Three giggled. "But Wally, you live in the other direction."

"Well, yeah, but, eh..."

"He's gotta pick up some candy for me." A tall figure said, stepping off the elevator lift with his cousin Nigel.

"Yeah! And the candy store is on the way to your house, so-"

"RICHIE!" Numbuh Three giddily shouted, completely passing Numbuh Four and running to Dick "Richie" Grayson, and giving him a hug.

"Hey, Kuki. How's my favorite little Japanese princess?"

Kuki giggled, Wally got angry. "Who is this guy Num-"

Numbuh Five covered Wally's mouth and pulled him into her room.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing, sheila?"

"Richie doesn't know about the Kids Next Door, and that's for the best."

"Why not?"

"He lives with Bruce Wayne, and is the heir to his fortune!"

"Who?"

"Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham City. The guy makes Edwin Alva and Bill Gates look homeless!"

"Who're those guys?"

"For Pete's sake, _Wallabe_, don't you read Business Weekly?"

"No. And who's Pete?"

WHAP! Abby hit him in the heda with her magazine.

"Shut up, stupid. Listen, if Richie found out about the KND, he would wanna give us money for stuff. Then Father would be know where the Sector V base was."

"Well crud, can't the guy just look out his window? We're the only 20 story tree house in the tri-state area!" He shouted after her

as she walked out. He followed.

* * *

Bwahahaha! Youse guys and girls know you love it. So, should I overhaul this episode (see? It's not a chapter. It's an episode, like the ones I periodically have), or what? Also, any suggestions about what A.S.K.H.E.R.O.U.T. should stand for? Oh! And if you have any 2x4 inventions you want in the story, TELL ME! If you don't know who Edwin Alva is, he's the main antagonist in the comic book Hardware, and a major antagonist in the Static Shock show. Gotta rep my homies at D.C./Milestone.

P.S. PETTIT PROJECT ROCKS!!!


End file.
